


Never Enough

by LordValeryMimes



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chains, Hand Jobs, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Oil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/pseuds/LordValeryMimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lister's cell on Legion's ship holds some unexpected surprises for the last human alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Completely PWP. Don't judge me. Also, I will not apologize for the line about glazed doughnuts.
> 
> Thanks to Rob Grant and Doug Naylor for creating these characters so I could make them get up to all sorts of smeg together.

“Mmmm…” Lister moaned greedily as he stretched his limbs out in the luxurious feather bed. How long had it been since he’d had an actual proper bed to sleep in? The bunks on Red Dwarf and Starbug were a vast improvement over the luggage locker he’d been stuffing himself into on Mimas, but they were still cramped and slightly claustrophobic. Lister spread out his legs until the tendons that lined the insides of his thighs began to cry out in protest. He dug his fingers into the sumptuous blue duvet and scuttled them out to the edge of the bed like crabs.

“This right here, this is the life,” Lister murmured as he relaxed his limbs and propped himself up on his elbows. He took a contented swig from a bottle of champagne and let his eyes wander around his “cell”. It was hard to call it a cell when it was certainly the most posh room he’d ever inhabited. He swung his boots from the bed and did a slow lap of the room: the shiny steel guitar, the retro rock-a-billy decor, even the music that poured from the speakers was just his style. It was almost too perfect.

Lister paused in front of a door he hadn’t noticed when Legion had showed him his quarters. Lister fingered his dingy boiler suit as he speculated that it must be a closet. He opened the door eagerly, hoping to find racks of leather jackets and zero-G football shirts, but was surprised to find it wasn’t a closet at all. It appeared to be the entryway to another room. Lister stepped through into the dimly-lit space and waited for his eyes to adjust. He was in a small chamber, the only illumination came from a wrought-iron candelabra. In the center of the room, chained between two stone columns, his hands manacled above his head, was Rimmer. Lister clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle a yelp of surprise.

“Rimmer? What the smeg are you doing?” There was no response from the hologram, and as Lister's eyes continued to adjust in the dim light, he realized that Rimmer was wearing nothing but a blindfold, and an incredibly skimpy looking loincloth. Lister looked down guiltily at the half-empty bottle of champagne in his hand. Clearly he must be drunk and hallucinating. He rubbed at his eyes furiously, but after opening them, the hologram was still there, and still in the same state of enticing undress. Lister's mind was suddenly assaulted with vivid memories of the psy-moon, when they’d found Rimmer about to be tortured by his self-loathing beast. And just as he’d done on the psy-moon, Lister felt his mouth going dry and his knees going weak as he gawped at the hologram.

Lister very rarely got to see Rimmer without his clothes on. The man was more of a prude than a virgin in a promiscuous sorority house. It had been something of a shock to Lister, when he'd seen Rimmer on the psy-moon, nearly naked and restrained by chains. He reddened with embarrassment as he remembered that the first thought to cross his mind had been: “Smeg, I'd shag him.” Lister's eyes trailed across the hologram's muscular chest, to his arms where his biceps were bunched up like tight springs, before sliding back down over his flat stomach. Lister had often recreated this scene in his mind, but it was quite a different thing to have it reproduced in front of him, down to the tiniest detail. Lister squirmed as his cock began to thicken in his long johns. He walked over to his shipmate, his mind spinning.

“Rimmer, man? What’s going on? Where’s your clothes?” Again, Rimmer said nothing. Lister tilted his head to the side and saw that in addition to being blindfolded, Rimmer’s ears had been blocked with some sort of headset. Lister waved a hand in front of Rimmer’s face, and the hologram’s expression changed at the gentle flutter of the air. Lister started in surprise at the hologram's reaction. He had become so accustomed to Rimmer's hologramatic status, that he'd forgotten that he was now able to touch and feel.

“Is someone there?” Rimmer asked, his voice quavering with a combination of anxiety and excitement. Lister glanced down at the hologram’s chest as it pressed in and out, and he realized that Rimmer was breathing very heavily. As his eyes slid further downward, he saw that the front of Rimmer's loincloth was projecting out from his body like the big-top of a circus tent. Lister’s mouth dropped open as his own cock twitched in his pants.

Suddenly the words of Legion reverberated through Lister’s brain, "You may go to any time-period of your choosing, and indulge any fantasy you wish, with any persons you desire." But he'd said that was in the cyber park; was this a part of that? Some digital dream conjured up specifically for him? Lister rocked back on his heels as he pondered that thought. Any fantasy of his choosing, and Legion had decided to give him… Rimmer? Was that really what he wanted? But he didn’t even like Rimmer. He hated him, didn’t he?

Lister dredged through his memories while simultaneously trying to ignore the muscled, naked distraction in front of him, and his own burgeoning erection. He supposed that maybe he did find the hologram somewhat attractive, in a flared-nostrily sort of a way. There were moments when he had found himself reminiscing about his time spent in Rimmer’s hologramatic body; how much fun it had been getting to play with Rimmer’s cock every now and then. Ok, maybe it was a bit more than a few times a day, more like a few times every hour, but that wasn’t so bizarre, was it? Maybe he did find himself checking out Rimmer on the odd occasion when he’d be running about in his t-shirt and shorts. None of that meant that he necessarily wanted Rimmer, did it? An image flashed through his head, of himself, grappling furiously with his erection underneath the blankets in the top bunk. He’d been having a hard time finishing that night, and it was a memory of the psy-moon, and the thought of pressing himself up against Rimmer’s oiled skin that had finally pushed him over the edge, biting back his yells of pleasure as he came breathlessly.

Lister watched, hypnotised as Rimmer shifted his weight from one foot to the other. A low moan echoed in Lister's ears as he watched Rimmer's tongue flick out every few seconds to nervously lick his lips. Lister started when he realized that the moan had come from his own mouth. Maybe Legion was right, after all.

Lister stood back and crossed his arms over his chest, an enigmatic smile flickering at the corners of his lips as he looked the bound hologram up and down. A rush of exhilaration flashed through his veins as he thought about the things he could do to Rimmer. It wasn't often that Lister had the hologram at a disadvantage, and this was about as disadvantaged as someone could get. Blind, deaf, nearly naked, and trussed up like the prize turkey in a shop window. The hologram was completely and totally helpless. Lister could do anything that he wanted to him. Absolutely anything. And damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy it.

After taking one last hearty swig, Lister set the champagne bottle down on the floor, and stepped forward so he was nearly touching Rimmer. He ran the fingertips of his hand, slowly down the shallow canyon in the middle of Rimmer's chest. Lister balked at the soft pliable realness of the hologram’s skin against his, completely indistinguishable from the skin of a living human. Rimmer let out a low, almost imperceptible whine as he pressed himself forward into Lister's hand.

"Please," he gasped, "Whoever you are, I haven't been touched in so long. Just please, _don't stop_."

Lister pulled away, and Rimmer let out a pathetic cry of protest. The hologram leaned forward like a compass needle being pulled northward as he struggled to maintain contact with Lister's hand. A wave of pity washed over Lister, as he realized just how long it had been since Rimmer had been able to touch or feel anything. He himself had experienced the disconnected numbness that was the existence of a hologram. Lister had only been a hologram for a few days, and it had driven him nearly mad. Rimmer had been living with it for years.

Lister stretched out his fingers again, until they made contact with Rimmer's chest. The hologram's skin nearly sizzled against his fingertips. "Oh yes, oh smeg _yes_ ," Rimmer groaned as Lister let his fingertips graze the downy hairs that dusted across the hologram's stomach.

Lister tugged at his collar, suddenly aware of how warm the chamber was, and how uncomfortably tight his shorts were getting. His eyes never left Rimmer's gently quivering lips as he kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his leather vest. He quickly undid the snaps of his boiler suit, letting it fall to the floor. He was about to strip off his long johns, when he paused and looked Rimmer up and down, a wicked gleam in his eye. He slid his fingers around the top of Rimmer's loincloth, and pulled hard. The hologram only had time to let out a gasp of surprise before the flimsy fabric was torn from his body with a flourish. Rimmer stood, completely naked, his cock glistening wet and bobbing like a divining rod. “Oh smeg,” he murmured as a fiery blush crept slowly across his pale skin. Lister began to palm himself through his long johns as the sight of Rimmer made a fresh load of blood rush to his prick in a tidal wave.

Lister's memories of the week he’d spent inhabiting the hologram’s body were hazy from the passage of time, but he’d never forgotten just how nice Rimmer’s cock was. It was long, slender, and sheathed in skin that was glossy and smooth. It rose from under a compulsively tidy thatch of brown curls as every small movement of Rimmer's body made it shift and sway. Lister groaned as he watched a clear bead of liquid grow fat on the tip of Rimmer's erection before it trailed lazily down the shaft. He desperately wanted to fall to his knees and to follow the line of that drop with his tongue, but he held back. It had been years since Lister had had any sexual outlet beyond humping the air in the AR suite, and he was determined to enjoy this, for as long as was humanly possible.

Lister slid clumsily out of his long johns, pulling the fabric down with one hand, and lazily stroking his cock with the other. He contemplated removing his fingerless leather gloves, but opted to keep those on. He liked the way the leather felt against his skin, and if his memory was to be trusted, so did Rimmer. Lister dropped his long johns to the floor, and stood for just a moment, admiring the view of his naked shipmate while he enjoyed the sensation of his own leather-covered fist.

Rimmer stood whimpering, as he waited anxiously for something, anything to happen to him. Lister walked around the hologram slowly, like a starving man at a sumptuous feast, trying to decide where to dive in first. On a small pedestal behind one of the columns was a large pot of oil being heated by a small brazier. Lister raised an eyebrow, impressed at Legion’s attention to detail.

Lister slipped behind Rimmer, being careful not to touch him, and took in an appreciative eye-full of the hologram’s tight backside. His fingers itched to grab handfuls of those lovely buttocks, but instead he raised his hands to Rimmer’s shoulders, and gently caressed the skin there, using the lightest touch with just the tips of his fingers. Rimmer started at the unexpected sensation before moaning and settling gratefully backwards, pushing himself against Lister.

Lister let his hands trail downwards slowly, exploring the sharp curves around Rimmer’s shoulder blades, and the soft hollow of his spine. Rimmer arched his back as Lister’s fingers made their way down to his backside where they sketched feathery circles. Over and over again, Lister let his fingers run up and down the hologram’s skin and Rimmer began to pant as his breath quickened. Leaning forward, Lister added his tongue and lips to the mix, licking and kissing small patches of skin while his fingers continued tracing lazy lines of gentle pressure. Rimmer sucked in a breathful of air when Lister’s tongue first made contact. “Oh smeg. Oh smegging smeg. More, please. _More_.”

Ignoring the note of urgency in Rimmer’s voice, Lister continued his lazy exploration of the hologram. His own cock, stiff and pulsing, danced just millimetres away from Rimmer’s backside. A low growl slipped from Lister’s lips as he ran his tongue dangerously close to the top of Rimmer’s cleft. The hologram squeaked, making Lister smile as he straightened up.

Lister slipped around to Rimmer’s front, dragging his fingers along the lines of muscle that rippled under the hologram’s skin. Rimmer swayed on his heels as he shifted to follow the anchor of Lister's hand. Lister stared, fascinated at the hologram's blindfolded face. Even with his eyes covered, pure bliss was etched into his features. Lister ran his thumb slowly across the raised scar on Rimmer’s jawline, before leaning up to plant a gentle kiss on it. He flicked his tongue against the smooth ridge before mapping a line of kisses down to Rimmer’s chest. The hologram flung his head back in ecstasy as he pulled on the restraints. Lister wrapped his lips around first one firm nipple, then the other, licking and sucking at them like they were ice lollies. “Oh smegging hell,” Rimmer cried out, “Oh smeg, yes…”

The hologram began to buck his hips forward, desperate for release. “Please,” he groaned as the chains clinked over his head. “Please, touch me. I’m so close, so _close_.” A grin spread across Lister’s face as he slid one hand downward. He paused as he reached the wiry curls just above Rimmer's cock, and the hologram sucked in a sharp hiss. "Please," he pleaded. " _Please!_ " Lister wrapped his fist loosely around Rimmer's stiffened shaft, and rolled his thumb at a particular spot just below the head. It was like touching off a land-mine. Rimmer arched his back and cried out as his cock gave a mighty twitch, shooting a load of hologramatic semen out like a fountain. It froze in midair for just a moment before fizzling away into nothing. Rimmer's legs gave out beneath him, and he pulled against the chains as he gasped and shuddered.

Lister clucked his tongue in disapproval as he walked behind his panting shipmate. “Oh Rimsy, Rimsy, that was very naughty of you,” he said in a sing-song voice, before cracking his knuckles. “Do you know what we do to naughty holograms?” Rimmer, his ears still blocked by the headset, remained silent except for his labored breathing. Lister widened his stance and pulled his hand back like a softball pitcher before letting loose a firm slap to the hologram’s backside. Rimmer let out a yelp as the leather connected with his bare skin. He whined as he hauled himself to his feet, the chains above him jingling like wind chimes. Lister pulled his hand back again, and brought it down against Rimmer's other cheek. The leather on Lister's palm let out a satisfying crack with each slap. The hologram bit down on his lip as he tried to muffle a cry of protest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Rimmer broke off as another sharp spank connected with his buttocks. "It's just been so long..." Another yelp as Lister's leather-covered palm delivered an additional blow. "Oh smeg, oh smegging, smegging, smeg," Rimmer muttered before his language skills devolved into an indecipherable string of animalistic sounds. Rimmer’s cock barely had any time to soften before the blood began to rush back to his groin. Lister continued his volley of spanks as he watched the hologram’s cock stiffen before his eyes. He’d forgotten about Rimmer’s almost superhuman recovery time when it came to sex. He was never quite sure if it was a function of being a hologram, or if Rimmer had always been like that.

Lister anchored the fingers of one hand on the hologram's hip while he continued to paddle him with the other. Rimmer's backside began to redden as the blood that wasn't filling his cock spread a flush over his skin. The engorged head of Lister's prick bounced near the hologram's glowing bottom and he ached with the desire to sink every bit of it into Rimmer. “Not yet,” he grunted as he gave Rimmer's rear one last spank. “Not just yet.”

Lister slid to Rimmer's front, dragging his fingers across the hologram's raw backside as he went. Rimmer let out a sound that was part relieved sigh, and part disappointed groan. Lister fell to his knees in front of the hologram and wrapped his arms around Rimmer's muscular thighs. Slowly and deliberately, Lister traced a long line up Rimmer's inner thigh with his tongue. He alternated, going back and forth between legs, and the hologram pulled at his restraints as he tried, in vain, to guide his bulging cock into the mouth that was slavering against him. With each stroke of his tongue, Lister got ever closer to the hologram's waiting cock. Rimmer's knees began to tremble as each lick made him fall more and more to pieces. "Smeg," he hissed between his teeth as Lister lapped a fresh stripe that nearly grazed the underside of his balls. "Oh smeg. Please, please. Please suck me. Oh smeg I can't stand it, _please_."

Happy to oblige the desperate hologram, Lister smiled before dragging his tongue with nearly painful slowness across the bottom of Rimmer's balls and up his burning shaft. The hologram let out an incredible guttural sound as Lister closed his full lips over the sopping head. Lister moaned as his mouth was flooded with Rimmer's wetness. "Oh smegging, smegging hell!" Rimmer screamed as he slammed his hips forward, driving his prick even further into Lister's mouth. Lister opened wide, swallowing Rimmer as deeply as he could. His fingers dug into the tender skin of Rimmer's paddled backside. Lister moaned as his lust-swollen lips stretched over the tight skin of Rimmer’s shaft. The hologram gasped with pleasure as the vibrations from Lister's mouth rattled through him. Lister bobbed up and down, relishing the feel of Rimmer, hard and hot against his tongue. A few more pumps of his hips, and the hologram shuddered as his second orgasm began to rip through him. Lister kept a firm grip on the hologram's backside as Rimmer's load flooded into his mouth. He swallowed greedily as the salty burst hit his tongue, but by the time it reached his throat it had already disappeared. Lister had to hold back a snort of laughter. He'd never really taken the time to imagine what sex with a hologram would be like, and he was finding the physical quirks to be somewhat comical. 

Lister kept his lips wrapped around the hologram's prick until it began to soften in his mouth. Rimmer grunted as his shipmate sucked every last drop from him, leaving him over-stimulated and breathless. Lister however, was just getting started. He pulled himself up to a standing position, and wrapped his fist gently around Rimmer's cock. The hologram let out a despairing whine as the smooth leather pulled against his sensitive skin. "Oh please, not more already. I don't, I don't think I can handle it."

Lister grasped Rimmer by the back of of his head with his free hand, and pulled him down into an intense kiss. His nicotine and champagne flavored tongue wrestled with the hologram's as their combined moans echoed through the chamber. Lister bit, nibbled and sucked at Rimmer's lips and the hologram gasped out, "Lister? Oh smeg, Lister. Is that you?"

With a swipe of his hand, Lister pulled both the blindfold and the headset from Rimmer's head and tossed them aside. The hologram blinked down at his shipmate in disbelief. "Who were you expecting?" Lister asked with a cheeky grin. "Alexander the Great?"

"Oh Listy, oh sm..." Rimmer's thought was cut short as Lister pulled him down into another kiss.

Lister ground his naked body into Rimmer’s, their mouths latched together. He slid his gloved hands down the hologram’s sides as he pulled away roughly. "And I'm not nearly done with you yet, Big Man. Not. Even. Close." Lister growled into Rimmer's ear before latching his teeth and lips firmly around the hologram's scar. Biting and sucking at it until Rimmer yelped and it glowed red against the skin of his jaw. Lister tightened his grip on the hologram's thickening cock and Rimmer moaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Listy, it's too much. I ca..." Lister silenced him with another kiss, entwining his fingers into the hologram's unruly curls and pressing their lips together harder.

"You'll know the meaning of the words 'too much' when I'm done with you, Rimmer. I’m not going to let you off easy, no ‘Wham, bam, thank you mister hologram’. I'm going to make you come again, and again until you'll be _pleading_ with me to stop." Rimmer's lips quivered as he swallowed heavily and looked into Lister's lust-blackened eyes.

Lister braced one hand against the small of Rimmer's back as he stroked the hologram's cock firmly and deliberately. Lister fell into an easy rhythm as he remembered Rimmer's responses as-if they were his own. A sheen of sweat began to break out on his forehead as he focused all of his efforts and concentration on Rimmer. A twist here, a rub there, a gentle squeeze just there. While Lister kept his hands busy with the hologram's cock, he kept his mouth busy by murmuring a steady stream of obscenities into the hologram's ear. Rimmer moaned and thrashed helplessly as Lister played him like a concert pianist. He plunged his tongue deep into the hologram's mouth to stifle his cries as his third orgasm began to build. "Oh smeg, Listy. Oh... Oh smeg!" Rimmer cried as he pulled away. A few quick jerks and a firm squeeze and Rimmer came again, his orgasm thundering through him in a vast wave as he spilled over Lister's thighs.

The walls of the chamber echoed with a cacophony of gasps and moans as Rimmer fell limply against Lister. A smile creeped over Lister’s face as he pressed his sweaty forehead against Rimmer’s cheek and kissed him. He had never felt so aroused in his life, he wasn’t sure if it was partially because of the champagne, or all because of Rimmer. He slid his fingers through Rimmer’s thick curls, tugging at them gently as he pulled the hologram to him. His own cock was crying out for release as he ground it into the skin of Rimmer’s thighs. “Oh smeg. I want you Rimmer,” Lister moaned aloud as he pulled Rimmer’s head back so that he could nibble and suck on the groaning hologram’s neck.

Rimmer half-stood, letting the chains on his wrists take the majority of his weight. He was listless and nearly unresponsive after coming three times in such a short period. Lister took his time warming the hologram back up, sticking to kisses and touches as Rimmer’s senses gradually returned. After the hologram’s breathing began to slow, Lister smoothed the curls away from the H on his forehead and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. When the hologram answered with a moan, he slipped his teeth around Rimmer’s lower lip and began to worry on it softly. Rimmer gasped as he pulled on his restraints and pressed himself against Lister.

“Not had enough yet, have you?” Lister growled around Rimmer’s lip. He slid his tongue into the hologram’s mouth and kissed him firmly as he felt the hologram’s prick growing hard against his pelvis. After breaking away from the kiss, he slid behind Rimmer, dragging his fingers along the hologram’s sides to his still-reddened backside. Lister groaned with pleasure as he squeezed Rimmer’s buttocks in his leather-covered palms. “Smeg, Rimmer. You're so damned sexy. Do you know that?” Lister hissed as he pressed his throbbing cock against the cleft between Rimmer’s cheeks. “You drive me smegging crazy.”

“Oh smeg, Listy,” Rimmer cried out as he pressed back into Lister. “Oh yes, please. Yes!”

“Not yet, not just yet, Big Man,” Lister tutted as he began to pull off his gloves. He leaned over, slipped the fingers of his right hand into the bowl of oil and swirled them around, enjoying the warm viscous sensation. Lister pressed his palms against the hologram’s back, and began to spread the oil over him. Again and again he returned to the bowl of oil, anointing Rimmer like he was a virgin on a sacrificial altar. He dribbled oil into the hollows of Rimmer’s collar bones until they were filled like tiny reservoirs. He slid his slick fingers over the hologram’s nipples, massaging them until they were as hard as bullets. Rimmer watched, his hazel eyes black as a forest, as his shipmate’s hands wandered lazily over every inch of his skin. The hologram hissed through his teeth as Lister ran his oiled hand down and around his aching cock and balls and the insides of his thighs. Lister saved Rimmer’s backside for last, caressing it with oil until his buttocks glowed in the candlelight like two glazed doughnuts. He twirled his fingers in the oil again before bringing them to the top of Rimmer’s cleft, letting the oil drip from them. It oozed like honey as it worked its way downward and Rimmer squirmed at the sensation of warmth and slickness. Suddenly, Lister roughly shoved Rimmer's legs apart with his foot, and the hologram let out a surprised squeak. With his left hand on the hologram's hip, and his right on the hologram's back, Lister bent him forward as far as the restraints would allow. Lister's cock pulsed with want as he stared at the hologram spread open before him.

Lister dipped his fingers back into the oil again and pressed his palm firmly against the small valley above Rimmer’s buttocks before sliding his longest finger down slowly into the crease. Rimmer gasped as Lister’s probing finger inched it’s way downward until it pressed firmly against his tight opening. Lister could feel Rimmer’s muscles tensing up and he paused as he waited for the hologram to relax before slipping his finger inside, up to the first knuckle. Lister bit his lip as Rimmer clamped down on him, bucking his hips backward, and pushing Lister's finger in even further. Bit by bit, Lister worked the full length into Rimmer, until it was sliding easily and effortlessly.

"Oh, smeg Lister," Rimmer groaned as he pushed back. Sensing the hologram's eagerness, Lister slipped another finger inside of him. The hologram whimpered as his opening eagerly swallowed Lister's capable fingers. Lister clutched Rimmer to him firmly as he built up a steady rhythm with his hand.

"Think you've got one more in you Rimsy?" Lister pressed a kiss to the slick skin of the hologram's back as he slid his free hand around to Rimmer's waiting cock. The hologram bucked like a mechanical bull as he was rocked by the sensations hitting him at both ends. Rimmer blurted out an incoherent mixture of profanities and pleas as Lister stroked and milked him to the brink of his next orgasm. Just when Rimmer was near ready to burst, Lister pulled his hands away and the hologram let out a pathetic mewling cry.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. Don't stop." Rimmer pressed his hips backwards into empty air as he craned his neck to try to see behind him. "I was so _close_." Unnoticed by Rimmer, Lister had slipped his fingers back into the warm oil and began to lubricate his own straining cock. He positioned himself behind Rimmer and pressed his swollen head against the hologram.

Rimmer moaned as Lister slowly rubbed himself up and down in his crease. Rimmer began to thrust his hips backward, desperately trying to skewer himself onto Lister's massive member. Lister teased the hologram, pulling away every time his cock got close to penetrating, and Rimmer grumbled in frustration. Suddenly Lister grasped Rimmer's oiled hips with firm hands.

"Do you want me?" Lister asked. Rimmer nodded and let out an affirmative grunt.

"Then say it, Rimmer." Lister pressed the swollen end of his cock against the hologram again, stopping just short of slipping it inside. "Say that you want me."

"I want you Listy!" The hologram screamed out as he yanked on his restraints in annoyance. "I am longing for you! I am aching for you! I want you to skewer me like a roast pig! I want you to bugger me like Oscar smegging Wilde on holiday in Capri! Please! Just please get on with it already! Please? I can’t stand it anymore, I _need_ you. I need you _now_." Rimmer's voice shifted from an irritated whine, to a husky plea as he panted in frustration.

"All right then, Big Man," Lister purred as he grasped the base of his cock and began to slide it into Rimmer. The hologram gasped at the press of firm heat as Lister's swollen head slipped into him. Lister's vision began to grow cloudy as Rimmer's muscles clamped tightly around him.

"Smeg, Rimmer." Lister grunted as he slid backwards a bit before pressing ahead further. "Oh, smeg you feel so good." Bit by bit, he slid himself deeper as Rimmer muttered curse after curse.

"Oh smeg, Listy. Oh smeg!" Rimmer threw his head back and wailed when Lister finally managed to slide his entire length inside of him. The two men rocked together, their skins sliding effortlessly against one another. Sweat gathered at Lister's temples as he increased his pace, sliding himself in and out of Rimmer like a piston.

"Smeg you're gorgeous, Rimmer." Lister mumbled as he lost all control and began to slam into Rimmer repeatedly. His balls slapped a lurid tune against the hologram's backside as he pounded into him. "So smegging gorgeous." Lister's knees began to quiver as the delicious combination of heat and tightness around his cock became too much for him.

"Oh Listy. Oh smeg Listy. I'm... I'm..."

"Oh yeah, Rimmer. I want to feel you. I want to feel you come."

"I'm... Oh smeg!" Lister ground himself into Rimmer's pink backside, and the hologram was pushed over the edge. Every muscle in Rimmer's body tensed as he let out a scream that must have been heard from every corner of the ship. He came again, shooting his load out in an elegant stream before it dissolved into the darkness. Lister felt Rimmer clamp down around him like a fist, and it was all over. With one final grunt, Lister's entire world turned inside-out as the most devastating orgasm he'd ever had, pulsed through him like a jolt of electricity. His clutched Rimmer to him as his cock emptied itself into the hologram and shock after shock of ecstasy shuddered through him. Lister shook unsteadily on his legs and sucked in a ragged breath as his head began to swim. The last thing that he remembered, was hearing Rimmer's voice moan out, "I love you, Listy," before he slid to the floor behind the hologram in a graceless heap, and blacked out.

* * *

Lister slowly began to emerge from sleep, his dreams heavy with flashes of brown curls, clinking metal chains, heavy breaths and enthralling moans. Before he was even fully awake, his hand had found his brutally hard cock and began to stroke it. "Oh Rimmer," he crooned as he pumped himself feverishly. "Oh smegging hell!" He twisted his head from side to side and licked at his lips as his body and mind were rocked by sensations and images. He came in a sticky spurt over the skin of his naked thighs as the vision of his cock buried to the hilt in Rimmer, flashed before him like a subliminal advertisement. Lister lay in a post-orgasmic daze as he stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling.

“Smeg,” Lister muttered aloud as he slowly came back to himself. It had just been a dream. He huffed a disappointed exhalation through his nostrils and closed his eyes as he tried to cling to the last dangling threads of the fantasy. It had felt so real. He remembered Rimmer’s voice, raw and throaty croaking out, “I love you, Listy,” and he knew that it couldn't have really happened. He sat up and groaned as a sharp pain sliced through his head. “Fantastic,” he groaned, as he wondered if Legion had thought to include hangover pills in this virtual paradise. He sighed as he hoisted himself up and off of the bed, and trudged jelly-legged to the shower cubical.

* * *

 Lister's face was red with embarrassment as he tried to slip into the galley unseen an hour later. He was happy to see that only Kryten and Cat were already seated for breakfast. Lister didn't know how he was going to ever look at Rimmer with a straight face again, with a dream like that lingering so vivid in his memory. Lister poured himself a Buck’s Fizz, hoping it might somehow help him to purge his memory of lurid thoughts, or at the very least, take the edge off his hangover.

A few moments later the door swished open and Lister stiffened as he heard the click of Rimmer's boots. Lister couldn't bring himself to look the hologram directly in the face, but from the edges of his peripheral vision, he thought he saw Rimmer pause ever so slightly before he strode into the room. The hologram sat down between Kryten and the Cat, and Lister nibbled inconspicuously at his breakfast as he tried to avoid making eye contact.

Lister groaned inwardly as Rimmer went on about nocturnal boxing gloves and starched pyjamas. He desperately tried to think of a suitable cover story, so that if the conversation turned to him, he didn't have to tell his crew mates that his quarters had consisted of a naked, trussed-up digital recreation of Rimmer. He took a gulp of his drink, hoping no one would notice how fast he was talking, as he made up some nonsense about a Good Psycho Guide.

As Lister continued to do his best to avoid direct eye-contact with Rimmer, he realized that the hologram was doing the same. Rimmer craned his neck in a wide circle, his gaze deliberately hopping over Lister like an energetic toad. As Rimmer’s head turned sharply to the left, Lister could see clear as day, a massive purple hickey circling out like a bullseye from the scar on the hologram’s jaw. Suddenly, Lister was shot through with a jolt of adrenaline, as the realization sank in. Rimmer’s eyes settled on him, just for an instant, and the hologram flushed fiercely before looking away.

Lister smirked, as he stood, knee-up, secretly hoping that a certain hologram would appreciate the view. He waggled his eyebrows, and flashed Rimmer a knowing smile before saying, “Let's talk about how to get out of this hell-hole.” Lister never thought he’d be anxious to get back to the cramped quarters on Starbug, but he had a feeling that things were going to become a bit more interesting on the small green ship.


End file.
